Ignorance
by Thejollyhyuga
Summary: Nobody ever listens to Shino. not even his teammates. Do Hinata and Kiba even care about a word he has to say?


Story: Ignorance  
Just a little one-shot that swirled into my mind. Reminder to people that Patience will be updated on Saturday. Have fun reading!  
Disclaimer: i don't own the brand Doggie Dentures or Naruto... (Or a dog).

"Like I said, that guy was asking for it!" Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed it loudly as he, Hyuga Hinata Shino Aburame and Akamaru, Kiba's nin-ken walked through the busy streets of Konohagakure. The quartet had just finished reporting their successful mission and was on their way to lunch. "I mean seriously! He was acting all high like he could actually land a punch on me." The brash male snorted as he called the events of the previous morning. Akamaru barked in response to his master's retort.

"Demo, you shouldn't have done so much damage to him, Kiba-kun." Hinata's soft scolding put a halt to Kiba's loud exclamation.

"You're too soft Hinata! You shouldn't care about a bastard like him! Right Shino?" The said Shinobi nodded in response.

"I agree. Why... Because-" He was interrupted by a rude Kiba.

"See! You shouldn't worry about those bastards at all!"

"Demo, even he didn't deserve such a severe beating..." Hinata answered uncertainly.

"Yes... Beac-" again Shino was halted.

"He darn well deserved it! Invading our little camp AND stealing Akamaru's doggie dentures! I should have ripped him to shreds. Those things are delicious I tell you!" Kiba retorted while waving his hands around like a madman. Growing Irritated, Shino tried another attempt at a conversation. "Kiba's right... Why, bec-" Once again. This time it was Hinata.

" Your doggy dentures are not as important as a man's life, Kiba-kun" The lavender haired woman stated as she folded her arms firmly to make a point.  
Shino quietly seethed at being ignored so many times and clamped his mouth shut. _If they_ _don't want me to open my mouth, then I won't open my mouth._

"Well they sure are more important that prick's life, Right Shino?" Kiba turned to the said man for support but got no response. "Shino? I asked you a question, reply to it." He said questionably. The stoic ninja simply ignored the brash one and continued walking. "Oi Shino! Don't you walk out on me! Answer to me damn it!" Kiba raced after him while yelling.

"Shino-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Why should I respond to the two of you when you never listen to me talk?" He retorted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We always listen to you!" Kiba replied confused. Hinata nodded, feeling the same.

"Really? What's my favourite colour then?" He challenged.

"Blue!" Kiba retorted proudly.

"Wrong," Shino replied and continued walking.

"W-wait Shino-kun! Ask me one... I'm sure i can answer correctly." _Hopefully_, Hinata thought.

"What types of foods do i like and dislike?" Shino asked and patiently waited for a reply.

"Uh... Um... You l-like boiled eggs and don't like doggie dentures?" Hinata fumbled for a correct answer but miserably failed.

"Incorrect Hinata, i expected at least you to know something." The disappointment in Shino's voice made her flinch as he walked away.

"Hey! That was two questions, cheating, right Akamaru?" Kiba desperately tried to solve the situation but only got a whimper from his dog.

"Kiba-kun... I feel bad. We failed as Shino-kun's friends." Her disappointed voice startled Kiba.

"O-of course not! We'll fix this!" He said nervously.

_I hope so..._

The next morning, Shino was woken up by a knock on his door. "Enter" he muttered and his father opened the door.

"There is a parcel for you, Shino." He said.

"Thank you for letting me knows; I'll tend to it." Getting off the bed, he quickly changed and walked downstairs to see a wrapped up box sitting on the counter, with a note attached to it. Curios as to what was inside, Shino took it and went upstairs to open it. Taking the note and unfolding it, he read the contents:

**Shino-kun, we apologize sincerely for our behaviour these past few years hope his little gift will make you happy.  
~ Hinata and Kiba**

Tearing off the wrapping he un-lidded the box and his eyes widened at the contents of the box. This is...

* * *

_"Ne, ne... Let's play!" Laughter and noise surrounded little Shino's ears as he walked into the classroom, clutching a bag with his right hands. Right upon entering, he went to the middle of the classroom and took a deep breath. His mother had told that doing this would earn him friends.  
"Everyone... I'd like your attention. Not even a single head moved his way. Bracing himself, Shino loudly knocked on the surface of a table. This caught everyone's attention. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
_

_"I made some cookies to share with you all..." He said uncertainly.  
_

_"Ooh cookies! I love cookies!" Haruno Sakura cooed and raced towards Shino to get some. Suddenly, someone yelled from a corner of the classroom. "Wait! Don't anything from him! He's the bug boy! He's got cooties!"  
Sakura backed away like he was some beast. "Eww!" She shrieked and ran behind Ino. There was a chorus of ewws from every direction. Shino's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill out.  
The door to the classroom opened and everyone halted.  
_

_"Good morning minna! I'll be your sensei from now on! Let's all get along."  
_

_"Hai!" The class chorused._

_Shino sadly walked to a seat in the far corner. The rest of the day was hell for him. When the bell for recess rang, he clutched his bag of cookies and slowly walked out. Mother lied. At least i have a huge bag of cookies to myself.  
Finding a nice spot beneath an oak tree, Shino sat down quietly.  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. A kid with wide brown eyes, a toothy grin and red marks around his face was standing there along with a blushing lavender eyed girl with a bobbed haircut.  
"Can we play with you?" He yelled loudly.  
"Aren't you scared that you'll get cooties?" Shino replied grumpily.  
_

* * *

_"N-n-no... W-we -j-just want t-to pl-lay with y-you..." The shy girl muttered while fidgeting and poking her index fingers together.  
"Alright, let's play."  
Like a flower opening up the sun, she brightened and reached for his hand. The kid with the grin laughed and for the rest of recess, they played their hearts out. Shino asked them if they wanted some cookies and both kids happily obliged. "Oh! We forgot to ask for your name!" The kid yelled. He was loud, but Shino liked him. "My name is Shino, what about you too?" Shino replied. "I'm Kiba!" He answered. "And i-im H-hinata." The little girl muttered. Even though she was extremely shy, once you got to know her, she opened up to you. As for the kid called Kiba, he was loud, but nice. Shino loved the little dog that sat on his head, Akamaru.  
"Since you guys are my first friends, i want to give you something." Shino fumbled for his bag and got out a pen. Taking two of the chocolate cookies, he hastily scribbled his name in kanji.  
"There!" Proudly, he gave each cookie to one of them.  
"A-arigato!" Hinata beamed at him. "I-ill treasure i-it."  
"Sank you!" Kiba yelled all the while grinning. Shino smiled.  
This day was turning to be great!  
_  
Huh... They DO care about me, eh?

A gentle smile tugged at Shino's lips as he surveyed the contents of the box. Inside were two very old chocolate cookies preserved over time with extreme care. On the back of each one, there was a scribbled name. Shino Aburame.

This sweet little fanfiction popped up into my head and i couldn't resist writing. Now of course some info inside in this fanfiction is made by me so I'd like it of people don't give me hate for it.

~Thejollyhyuga


End file.
